clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tycio/2012
=January= Page to be deleted Promo_Card_Index should be deleted - I initialy created it whe I began creating pages for promo, but then I decided to make tables instead. Nicknew 08:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) =February= Stat Changes I'll upload the images with the new effects/stats when I go back to school, since I don't have Photoshop at home. Aexon 23:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Card Analysis Greeting and I am willing to make card analysis for cards in CotD, but am not sure how should the analysis comment be inserted inside the articles, could you indicate some example how should I add analysis for them? Rewlf2 08:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) =March= Need minor edit help on the page Foil Cards I mistakenly added the category "card" when it's not a card page. Either I don't have access to change that or I just don't know how. Pyyric 23:24, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I saw this and fixed it. Mbomb007 20:00, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Favicon I've been using this wikia for a while now, and thought I'd join up! I was going to upload a favicon for the website, but it looks like only admins have the priveleges for that: could you upload it instead? File:Cotd_favicon.ico Thanks! :Conversation continued here. Vidar16 20:43, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hope Thanks for the welcome. I hope I can help here :) Page Layout Can you create a layout specifically for cards similar to Colbaeus' Kobold Enhancer? This way people don't have to go to a previously made page with the how to obtain table and copy it over. Aexon 17:53, March 19, 2012 (UTC) *Thanks for the fix. No i don't mean a template. I mean like when you click "Create a new page" or any red link, theres 2 options; one is a standard layout and the other is blank. I was hoping you could create a new layout specifically for cards similar to the layout of the card i linked above. Aexon 00:02, March 21, 2012 (UTC) **Yes basically what you said. Thanks a bunch. Aexon 15:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) =April= Rarity I edited the Rarity page to hopefully make it more useful and easier to read. Feel free to add the pony pic back in if you so desire :) *Obviously I must, the pony is non-negotiable. It's not like we have a picture that represents rarity anyway, we have colors for types of rarity but nothing for the overall issue. +y@talk 21:42, April 1, 2012 (UTC) About categories and such... I will try to take a day off next week (hopefully on april 11th - ill look into it). Also, I'd appreciate if u'd make 2011 as arch. thx) Nicknew 13:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) How To Obtain - Dueling Just a thought, but you (as admin) may want to consider modifying the How to Obtain template to include a section for dueling, for example see Spears of the Fallen. Just a thought. Cheers! (Vidar16 17:09, April 6, 2012 (UTC)) :Sounds like a good idea, didn't know we had this template set up yet. +y@talk 03:30, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Third Clash Icon I'm not sure if we change the favicon when a new set comes out but in case we do, i uploaded the third clash's icon. File:CardSet3.png Aexon 23:53, April 24, 2012 (UTC) =May= Nexus Clues Page Could you please archive the Nexus Clues Page by month? The page is getting too long. Aexon 23:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'll clean up the links on the main nexus page. Aexon 00:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) =August= Rarity Haha. Wow, that edit was over 4 months ago. I don't get it, but if you say so. I haven't watched any of that. I just thought that since it didn't relate that it should be removed. Maybe an uber-rare card would fit the picture more. Mbomb007 (talk) 22:53, August 22, 2012‎ (previously unsigned) : Well, feel free to experiment, as you don't need my permission. The only other thing I've thought of so far is that since the page is about rarity in general, maybe some picture featuring a mystery pack or a few different packs together would be fitting, since mystery packs can "contain anything." Mbomb007 (talk) 05:46, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Change of User Rights? I got an e-mail from Wikia about a week ago saying my User Rights have changed, and linked me to http://clashofthedragons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights. Can you explain what that is about? I've tried looking around for the past week, but haven't noticed any changes. --GameTommy (talk) 23:08, August 31, 2012 (UTC) =September= The Master The boss node in Where Dead Men Walk is called The Master (Encounter). We don't need disambiguous pages because when you search for a page you get a list of pages relevant to the words you searched for. -- Aexon 01:20, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Responded I just wanted to let you know I responded to your question regarding the None category. --GameTommy (talk) 03:14, September 28, 2012 (UTC) : I just answered the questions you had about the NPC-None and the wikia page titles. : Oh, and how did you move all you previous comments on your talk page before September to another page? My talk page is getting king of cluttered, so I would also like to do that. --GameTommy (talk) 05:55, September 28, 2012 (UTC) =November= Nomination I nominate Shoone for modship. He has been working with me for quite some time and i trust him with what he does. I'm also taking a break from editing the wiki so i won't be keeping up with updates and adding stuff. -- Aexon 03:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. If anyone else has any other suggestions for new mods (or objections to existing ones, or objections to new nominations) just drop me a line. Existing mods: don't ban anyone to interfere with that ;) Anybody who potentially gets banned: you can use to contact me, or if that somehow gets disabled too, just contact me at w:User:Tycio to voice complaints. +Y 05:03, November 17, 2012 (UTC)